Cobwebs, Sailors, and Liers
by The Pragmatic Pragmatist Man
Summary: TPPM'S 1st ever collection of dodads, za-boings, and cows. This is my "stories-not-good enough- but-I-like-them." And probably sucks. But the music is superb. So it will balance out. Please don't die. You're the audience. Expect the unexpected. And then some.


**This is new. Please follow for maximum understanding of the poem.**

**Step 1**

**Go on YouTube. Look up "Sailor`s Tale King Crimson" **

**Step 2**

**Click on the 1st video by fink2009.**

**Step 3**

**Synchronize video with poem.**

**Wal-lah! A original poem with background music! Enjoy, review, flame to your heart's content!**

**Your reviews will do either make this a one-shot or a collection of poems like this. Thanks!**

"Hey Sonic!"

"What?", asked Sonic. His Saturday wasn't planned to clean Amy's and his attic. Tails was (thankfully) helping him. Amy ran off to "make lunch", in her words.

_" For 2 hours! She probably went shopping with her girlfriends... oh well. Got Tails." _, he thought.

"Look what I found! A poem!", yelped Tails in a excited tone.

"Probably a stupid love poem from Amy. Throw it in the rubbish pile."

"No it's not."

Tails blew the dust off the ancient manuscript. It was written on old, yellowed with age parchment. Sonic walked over to where Tails was standing, the fox engrossed with deciphering the poem.

"Sailor`s Tale. A Epic. Hereby no other motal, male or female, can copy, take as own, sell without the author's written consent blah blah blah. Where is the poem? All I see is copyright laws and the like. Throw it away."

"Sonic,", Tails said mockingly, "maybe you should look more downward."

He looked downward and saw the poem.

"Oh. I'm a bit impatient 'cause I got a racing match with Shadow at 8 and it's already 6:30."

"Don't worry, Sonic. We finished the attic cleaning. Let me read it then you go forth and beat Shadow again."

"Ok, Tails. Read it to me."

He sat down on his grandfather's chair listened as Tails recited the poem.

_**(Get ready. 1st word, start song.)**_

**Sailor`s Tale**

_Gather round, young and old,_

_For the story about to be told._

_This is an old sailor's shanty,_

_But not to be sung their fancy._

_For this story is true._

_Sailors quake and captains tremble._

_Few are able and few are willing,_

_To recite this horrible tale._

_But I is one of the few._

_Listen... If you dare. _

_I was sitting on portbow,_

_the portbow of the Artemis Fowl._

_She was a good girl,_

_Withstanding the most dreadful swirls _

_Poseidon can throw at us, we masters of the seven seas_

_So we thought..._

_"Boy! Fetch me a cup of grog!", shouted the captain._

_He was a odd bird,_

_Of Russian and Turk blood._

_His name?_

_None,but we call him "sir", all the same._

_His breakfast consisted of seawater,_

_With slices of dried otter._

_Strange food he eats._

_Tell him that in his face,_

_Is a death sentence._

_I gave it to him._

_"Ahh! Nice grog. Good bye, old chap."_

_To my surprise, he raised_

_His gun to his head._

_BANG!_

_He fell dead._

_I ran to the sailor's quarters, sleeping in their beds_

_The smell that welcome me was uninviting._

_Sleeping they were! Sleeping a eternal sleep!_

_I shook my head and wondering,_

_"Why God do I deserve this?"_

_He answered._

_I awoke in a land,_

_Empty and void of all sounds._

_I turned and saw animals,_

_Snakes, pigs, lizards, crocodiles, and other menial creatures of the ground._

_I looked upon the monsters with disgust._

_"I've brought you here for because I must.", _

_Said a voice, deep and knowing._

_"What is your thoughts on these creatures?"_

_Said I," Disgusting, revolting, and pitiful is just a few of my thoughts I wish to reveal,Lord of Lords."_

_"These animals are revolting in your eyes. In mine, they are worth living, even prospering."_

_I stared at the scum with shock._

_"Please explain, Heavenly Father."_

_"It is a analogy for your ship's cargo._

_Blacks going to Charleston for labor._

_These "animals" work and improve the land._

_Snakes eat vermin,_

_Pigs take care of the slop of the world,_

_Lizards are great pets,_

_And crocodiles keep the bayou safe._

_They all work together in the great cycle of Life._

_Take them out,_

_Use them for what they do not do._

_This is what you whites are doing to the blacks!_

_Taking them out of usefulness and making them useful for yourself!"_

_I stood,ashamed and afraid of the judgement brought from the Creator._

_"Now begone! Woe to you, you thankless beast! I throw you back to your life. Artemis Fowl is now sinking. I'll see you when I judge the living and the dead. My house or the Lake of Fire!"_

_I was tossed back..._

_I awoke to a horrible sight._

_Poseidon was tearing the Artemis Fowl apart_

_He was trying all his might._

_I climbed to the highest ground._

_I yelled at him,God, my judge,_

_"As I stand on this splintered wooden mound,_

_Awaiting my journey through Hell._

_I ask "Why?"._

_"What have I done to deserve this?", I sighed as the water was up to my mouth._

_"Good bye."_

_The sea was about to claim me as a Voice boomed,_

_WHAT YOU DONE IS TO BE ALIVE_

"...That's the end."

Tails folded the poem in his pocket.

"I'm going to save this."

"That was a waste of my life. Wasn't even scary." ,Sonic said as he got up groggily from his Grandfather's chair.

"Sailors back in the day had a active mind so this poem was scary probably due to a big imagination.", explained Tails.

Sonic walked away and said, "Tell Amy I'm racing. Be back in 5."

As he sped away, Tails continue to read the rest of the paper.

"...Very interesting. Wonder if there's more in Sonic's attic."

**Thanks and Review!**


End file.
